


Haunted House

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick wants to play Scooby-Doo and investigate a haunted house, so he drags Jason along for the ride.





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> An old Spoopy October prompt from 2014.

Code against killing or not, Jason was going to  _murder_  Dick.

“I don’t know  _how_  you talked me into going to a haunted house, and I sure as hell don’t know what possessed me to agree with you, but if we get out of here alive, you are  _so dead_!”

Dick just shrugged.  "Where’s your sense of adventure?“

"Where’s your sense to not be a white guy in a horror movie?”

Dick stared at him dryly over his shoulder.  "You’re such a baby.“

"No, I just really don’t want to die again.  It wasn’t fun the first time, believe me.”  Jason looked Dick over as his brother picked the lock to what was probably the master bedroom.  "You are gettin’ a little pale, though.  Is that it?  Are you losing your survival instincts from too much night work?“

Dick inhaled sharply through his nose.  "I’m gonna shove this pick so far up your–”

The lock clicked open.

Dick pulled out his lock picks and stood up.  "Now, let’s see who’s really behind all this.“

Jason snorted.  "After you, Velma.”

Dick laughed and walked into the room.  "Please, I’m Fred if I’m anyo– Aaaah!“  The floor just inside the room opened, dropping him into the darkness below.

"Dick!”  Jason fell to the ground, trying to reach Dick as he fell, but missed.  "Dick, can you hear me?“

There was a soft thud and then silence.

"I’m OK,” Dick called up after a moment.  "I think I’m in the library, but it’s pretty dark.“

Jason shook his head.  "Danger-prone Dickie.”  He stood up, dusting himself off.  "Alright.  I’ll head downstairs and see if I can find you.  Stay put this time, OK?“

"OK, sure.  If I see any ghosts, I’ll stay right here and let them eat me, OK.”

He rolled his eyes.  "Ghosts don’t even eat–“  Jason caught movement in the hall behind him.  He whipped around to find no one and nothing there.

The door slammed shut behind him without warning.

One painfully embarrassingly high shriek later, Jason headed back down stairs to fetch his too-curious brother.  "You are  _so_  dead when we get out of here, Grayson.  You and your Bat Mystery Machine.”


End file.
